The Mummy of Supernatural
by ButterflyGirl90
Summary: A young woman and her brother join forces with an adventurer to fight off an Evil Mummy to save the world. The story follows the movie but I have tried to change a few things to put them all in character rather then out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for a long time. I had some family issues to attend to. I am writing this because well I have thought about this for a while now and to make things interesting I have decided to write this as a crossover fic between Harry Potter and Supernatural. I will try to change the words around as much as possible to make it more my own.**

Dean Winchester- Rick O'Connell

Hermione Granger- Evelyn Callahan

Sam Winchester- Jonathon Callahan (yes he is her brother in this one)

Naomi- Beni(yes ill be making him female for this)

Lucifer- Imhotep

Bobby Singer- Ardeth Bey

Crowley- Gad Hassen (the warden)

Lavender Brown- Anck-su-namun

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle- Three Americans

Ginny Weasley- Scholar

Minerva McGonagall- Evelyn's Boss

Castiel- Rick's British Friend

John Winchester-Pharaoh

 **I probably forgot some characters so bare with me for a bit. OK on with the story! Enjoy!**

 **Introduction**

1230 B.C.

 _Thebes, City of the living, crown jewel of Pharaoh John I, Home of Lucifer, Pharaoh's High Priest, Keeper of the Dead, birthplace of Lavender, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her._

 _Unknown to everyone they shared a love so powerful…that they were willing to risk life itself to be together._

 _One night, Pharaoh John I strode into his drawing room to find Lucifer's priests clustered about looking rather guilty, "What the hell are you doing here?" he muttered in Egyptian, eyeing them suspiciously._

 _He proceeded to the other room, pushing back the gold curtain that served as a divider, and found Lavender there standing in a seductive pose beside the statue of a cat. She avoided his eyes as his gaze wandered to her upper arm…and glimpsed the smeared makeup on her skin._

" _Who the fuck has touched you?!" John snarled pointing at her arm._

 _Lavender's eyes widened with horror and she glanced at the man responsible, who had come up behind the Pharaoh. John turned and was stunned to see…"Lucifer"_

 _With out a word, the high priest grabbed the hilt of the King's sword and drew it into his own hand. Fearfully, Pharaoh stepped backward…only to be stabbed by his own mistress. Throwing caution to the wind, Lucifer and Lavender brutally murdered John, while the other priests watched in horror._

 _Suddenly, the gigantic golden doors began to shake on their hinges and shouting echoed behind them._

" _Pharaoh's guards!" Lucifer murmured, guessing the men heard their King's agonized screaming and came running._

 _Lavender turned her beauteous gaze on her beloved and cried, "you must go! Save yourself!"_

" _NO!"_

" _Only you can resurrect me!"_

 _The priest turned to look at her…right as the angry guards burst into the room. His loyal priests seized him from all angles, trying to rescue him from the advancing guards while he strove desperately to get back to the woman he loved._

" _I wont leave you!" Lucifer shouted. Striking out at his minions, "Get away from me!"_

 _Lavender, however, merely stroked the air in front of his face, a sorrowful look in her eyes as he called, "you shall live again! I will resurrect you!"_

 _Finally, the bodyguards arrived on the scene and gaped in horror at their murdered ruler._

 _The pharaoh's former mistress stared at them coldly and hissed, "My body is no longer his temple!" before plunging the dagger into herself. From his hiding place, Lucifer watched his lover's shadow and cringed as he witnessed her take her own life._

 _In order to resurrect Lavender, Lucifer and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced across the desert taking Lavender's body to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead…ancient burial site of the sons of Pharaohs…and the resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

 _For his love, Lucifer dared the Egyptian Gods anger by going deep into the City…where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place._

 _Lavender's soul had been sent to the dark underworld…her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. As he read from the black book and the other priests chanted, the woman's soul slowly rose from the black abyss and floated back to her body. The corpse gasped as new breath entered, officially back to life…but the ritual was not yet complete. Lucifer raised the dagger to plunge into Lavender, the last requirement of the spell…only to be grabbed by pharaoh's guards. They had followed him to Hamunaptra and put an end to the ritual before it could be completed, consequently, Lavender's spirit rose out of her body once more and plunged into the darkness. Lucifer screamed in sorrow and anger as his love slipped from his grasp._

 _Afterwards, Lucifer and his followers were to be mummified alive (A/N: im not going into detail on this) they had their tongues ripped out, their bodies wrapped in bandages while they were alive and placed into a sarcophagus filled with scarabs. This is known as the Hom Dai. The worst of all ancient curses, the recipient is to bear the agony of his wounds for all time; granting him eternal life._

 _When the ritual was complete, Lucifer was then buried beneath the statue of Anubis, the God of the Dead. He was kept watch over by the pharaohs guards followed by their descendants the Maji. They could never allow him to be brought back…for he would arise a walking disease, a plague among mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility._

 **Hamunaptra**

 **1923**

Hamunaptra, the once gorgeous city of the dead now ruins. A remarkable piece of ancient history…now a war zone. The French Foreign Legion fought against the marauding desert nomads but their small forces were picked off one by one, by an army of gun wielding foes.

The Maji stood on a nearby sand dune and watched with solemn faces as the forces clashed, knowing that the forces were completely oblivious to the evil that lies beneath the sand.

The Legion members Dean Winchester and Naomi, gasped in shock when the captain suddenly mounted his horse and rode off.

"You just got Winchester" Said Naomi, a brown haired woman with brown eyes.

Dean, a handsome man with short brown hair that he spiked up in the front and green eyes. He nodded and he readied his weapon while rolling his eyes at his partner, "Prenez vos positions."

The enemy drew nearer and nearer screaming and yelling.

"Steady!" Dean shouted then he side glanced at Naomi, "you're with me on this one right?"

The dark haired woman grinned and said, "oh…your strength gives me strength."

That was what she said…until she turned around and saw the army growing ever closer. Naomi stared for a moment, and then took off after the Captain, shouting, "Wait for me!"

Dean rolled his eyes "Dumbass." Not the slightest bit surprised by his partner's actions. He then gazed back at the targets. The American adventurer waited until the very last second before shouting at his men to fire.

The guns went off, taking out several enemies on the front line. Unfortunately, "several" wasn't enough, and the Foreign Legion soldiers quickly began to either fall or desert the battle. It was not long before the remaining men were forced to retreat. Dean was standing in the midst of battle, shooting down enemy forces and holding extra bullets in his teeth. When his shotgun ran out of ammo, he was forced to resort to his twin pistols, firing at every close range enemy in sight.

Finally, Dean realized it was futile to continue fighting, so he ran. He caught sight of his partner and gestured toward the open entrance to an ancient temple.

"RUN, NAOMI, RUN! GET INSIDE!"

Naomi didn't have to be told twice as she ran into the ruins…and began to pull the stone doors closed behind her.

"HEY!" The brown haired man yelled "Don't you close that door! Don't you close that-"

The door slid shut, leaving Dean to fend for himself. Quickly adjusting to the situation he took off through the temple sight, dodging bullets and leaping over fallen pillars. In his desperate flight, Dean dropped his gun and due to the barrage of bullets that followed when he attempted to retrieve it, was forced to abandon the firearm. The Foreign member bounded through the sand…but it was futile die to the enemies' cutting off any chance of escape.

They chased the young man until his path was blocked and there was nowhere else to flee. Defeated, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his execution…but the shots never came. Instead he heard the men yelling in fear, their horse's whining accordingly, and the sound of retreating hooves.

Dean's green eyes fluttered open and he stared at the terrified fleeing men in confusion. He gasped when he heard voices whispering in the wind and turned around to see a large statue of Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead. Suddenly, as if possessed by some supernatural force, the sand surrounding the soldier began to spring up from the ground. Dean scrambled to his feet and took off as fast as he could out of the cursed City. If he has stayed, he would have seen that the ghostly sand…had morphed into an impression of Lucifer's face.

Watching the retreating nomads, Bobby, leader of the Maji, muttered, "The bastard remains undiscovered."

"And what of that one?" asked one of the other guardians, gesturing to Dean, who was running across the desert. "Should we kill him?"

'No…" Bobby replied cryptically, "The desert will kill the idjit"

Three years later, In the bustling City of Cairo, a young brown haired woman named Hermione Granger. Librarian of the Cairo Museum was perching precariously on a tall ladder.

"Sacred Stones…" She murmured, holding a pile of books in her slender arms and attempting to reshelf them. "Sculpture and Aesthetics…Socrates, Seth, Volume one, Volume two and Volume three…and T-" She stopped, brown eyes staring in perplexity at the last book in her grasp. "Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? T…where are the T's…?"

Hermione looked at the bookshelf directly across from her, finally locating the "T" section. Not wanting to waste time climbing down and repositioning the ladder, the young women attempted to reach across and put the book in its proper place…but her arm wouldn't reach. She leaned further and further until…

"Eeek!" Hermione found herself balancing on the two legs of the ladder, staggering dangerously as if she were on stilts. "Oh…help." The librarian murmured.

She screamed as the ladder fell forward and into the bookshelf, knocking it into another…and so the domino effect began, not stopping until every single shelf in the library had been toppled over.

The guilty woman stood up, uninjured…but in deep trouble. "Bloody hell..."

To make matters worse, her boss,Minerva arrived on the scene.

"What-How c-I-How-Look at this!" the woman stuttered, eyes bugging, "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

Hermioine hung her head shamefully. "I am so very sorry. It was an accident"

Minerva scowled and replied. "My dear, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You…are a CATASTROPHE! Look at my library! Why..why do I put up with you?"

The woman shot her boss a look and said "W-well you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian…and I can decifer hieroglyphics and hieratic…and well…" her eyes lit up with indignation. "I am the only one within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library! That's why!"

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons!" Minerva snapped. "That's why! Now I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes…straighten up this mess!"

With that, the livid scholar stormed off, and Hermione was about to begin the arduous task when a noise from the exhibit in the back room caught her attention. She grabbed a torch off the wall and began to search the artifact-filled room. The girl approached an open casket…and shrieked when the mummy inside sat up straight.

Laughing, Hermione's brother, a dirty blonde-haired man named Sam, moved the mummy out of his lap.

"You jerk! Have you no respect for the dead?" Hermione hissed.

"Of course I do!" Sam grinned. "But sometimes, I'd kinda like to join them."

Tucking the ancient corpse back into its place, the librarian muttered, "Well I wish you would do it before you ruin my career like you ruined yours, now get out!"

The older sibling chuckled and climbed out of the casket, saying, "My dear, sweet baby sister…I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High Note? HA! Samuel, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field…"

Sam's goofy expression softened as he glimpsed his little sisters distress. He went to her and took her hands in his. "You'll always have me, Mione."

He grinned, using his nickname for her that always left her smiling, leaning his forehead affectionately against her as she began to giggle. "Besides…I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Hermione sighed and muttered, "Oh, no, Samuel not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you.."

The young woman's brown orbs widened when Sam presented her with a small, circular metal device. "Where did you get this?"

Sam shrugged. "On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Mione. Please tell me I found something."

Hermione ran her skilled fingers along the surface of the artifact…until it opened to reveal a folded piece of paper hidden within.

"Samuel…" She began, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think…you found something.

"You see the cartouche there?" Hermione pointed out the drawing to Minerva. "It's the official seal of Pharaoh John I, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps…" Minerva began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"First of all, who was John and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty and said to be the wealthiest one of them all."

"Good. I like this guy"

The brown haired woman continued, "I've already dated the map and it appears to be almost three thousand years old. And if you look at the hieratic just there…well…its Hamunaptra."

"Dear, God, don't be ridiculous," Minerva scoffed. "We're scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab story tellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Hermione went on. "I know all the blanther about the City being protected by the curse of a mummy…but my research has led me to believe that the City itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden all the wealth of Egypt. Supposedly, the Pharaoh could, at will, order the entire necropolis to sink into the sand taking the treasure with it."

Holding the map a little too close to a candle, Minerva added, "Yes…its all just fairy tales and hocus-Oh! Good gracious!" The flame from the candle lit the parchment ablaze.

The siblings leaped on the map and desperately tried to put the fire out…but were too late.

"You've burnt it damnit!" The dirty blonde man whined. "You've burnt off the part about the lost city, shit!"

"It was for the best I assure you," Minerva replied cryptically. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No ones ever found it…most have never returned."

The siblings were not going to give up so easily, however, and soon made their way to the Cairo Prison.

"Come, step over the threshold, loves!" the warden, Crowley, beckoned them. "Welcome to the Cairo Prison, my humble home."

Glancing around at the countless men in chains and containment, Hermione hissed, "I thought you told me that you got it at a dig in Thebes you bloody idiot."

"Well…" Sam began sheepishly. "I was mistaken.'

"You lied."

"I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister!"

"That just makes you more gullible Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You stole it from a drunk at a local casbah."

"Picked his pocket actually."

The two were let to an outdoor cell with a door leading to an inner chamber and the brown haired woman inquired, "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

"This I do not know love," Crowley admitted. "But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself."

"And?"

"He said he was just looking for a good time."

Just then the door inside the cage burst open and several guards restraining a prisoner burst out. He was a young man in his twenties with a mess of tangled brown colored hair and a thin but muscled, dirty body. He growled as the guards struck him with the clubs and dragged him over to the bars."

"This is the man you stole it from?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Yes exactly." Her brother replied.

"Who are you sons of bitches?" The prisoner asked Sam. His green eyes then wandered to Hermione and he added, "and who's the chick?"

"Chick?"

Before his sister could go off on a tangent, Sam said, "I'm a local guy and this is my sister Hermione."

"Ask him about the box." Hermione murmured as Crowley's attention was caught by something else, "Uh, hello excuse me…"

The unruly man turned to look at her with an annoyed look.

"We found your puzzle box and we were hoping you could tell us more about it."

"No."

"…No?"

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

'How did you-"

"Duh, because that's where I was when I found it."

Sam smirked and moved closer to the bars. "How do we know this isn't a load of chicken scratch?"

The prisoner looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No…" the dirty blonde replied uncertainly.

In answer to this, the brown haired man punched Sam in the nose, resulting in the guards hitting him again with their clubs.

Stepping over her brother, Hermione moved next to the cage and asked "you were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"Yea sweetheart I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every fucking day"

The brown haired woman's next question came out in a kind of nervous stammer. "C-could you tell me how to get there?"

The prisoner cocked a brown eyebrow. "You wanna know?"

'Well…yes?"

"You really wanna know?" he moved closer to the bars.

The young woman was getting excited now as she murmured, "Yes! Yes!"

The green eyed man motioned for her to lean closer…then grabbed her chin, crushing his lips to hers in a rough kiss.

"Then get me the hell out of this hell hole!" he ordered against her mouth.

Hermione stared at the prisoner in shock as the guards struck him, dragging him back towards the inner part of the prison.

"Do it lady!" he shouted.

Still in shock from the kiss, the brown eyed beauty looked at Crowley and demanded, "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." The warden smirked. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

 **A/N: Wow..that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Maji Attack

Hermione watched in horror as the guards dragged the only man who could lead them to Hamunaptra to the gallows. The other prisoners of the Cairo Jail watched from their cells, cheering and shouting for the execution to commence.

Hermione looked at the warden sitting next to her and said, "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this mans life."

Crowley smirked, "Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hanged love."

The brunette glanced at the prisoner growing ever closer to his death, "Two hundred pounds!" she cried frantically. "Oh…three hundred pounds!"

Down on the platform, one of the guards fastened the rope around the unruly-haired man's neck, making him grunt uncomfortably.

"Any last requests, pig?"

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go bitch." Dean growled.

None too bright, the prison worker turned his gaze to Crowley and called out, inquiring whether or not they were supposed to honor the man's request.

"Moron!" Crowley shouted. "Of course we don't let him go!"

Dean rolled his green eyes, earning a smack in the head from the dim-witted guard.

"Five hundred pounds!" Hermione continued her bargaining.

Crowley signaled to the executioners to wait a moment, then looked at the brown haired woman, saying, "And what else?"

He reached out and put his hand on Hermione's thigh. "I am a very lonely man."

The young women scowled and smacked his hand with the book she was holding, resulting in several laughs from the surrounding prisoners.

The warden stood up and shouted at the guards to pull the lever.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as the board beneath Dean's feet slid back, dropping him and beginning his hanging.

He gagged and kicked his legs about, striving to free himself.

Crowley laughed and announced, "His neck did not break! Now we must watch him strangle to death! So, exciting love"

The brown-eyed beauty breathed a sigh of slight relief, realizing she still had a little time.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra." She reasoned.

The warden stared at her in shock for a moment before saying, "You lie!"

"I would never!"

Crowley stared at Dean, who was beginning to look a little blue. "Are you telling me that this godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried triumphantly, "And if you cut him down we will give you…" she glanced at her suffocating potential guide, wondering how much they could afford. "…ten percent."

"Fifty percent," Crowley countered

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

The warden thought for a moment and for lack of another number said, "Twenty Five!"

"Ha!" Hermione grinned. "Deal!"

Crowley blinked and groaned in frustration when he realized his own stupidity. Nevertheless, he glanced down at the gallows and shouted, "Cut him down!"

The executioner swung his scabbard slicing through the rope and freeing its victim, Dean collapsed on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. With some difficulty, due to his bound hands he rolled over on his side…and glimpsed Miss Hermione Granger, smiling at him triumphantly.

Afterwards, the two Granger siblings found themselves standing at Giza Port with their luggage, waiting for their new guide.

"Do you really think the prat's gonna show up?" Hermione asked.

Sam nodded. "He may be a cowboy but I know his breed. His word is his word, I think."

The brunette haired woman huffed and replied, "Well I think he's a filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Tell me how you really feel sweetheart?"

The two turned to see…a completely cleaned up Dean Winchester. He had taken a shower and was completely free of dirt and dried blood, his formerly tangled hair was now brushed and styled to be spiked in the front . A clean white shirt with a black jacket and dark pants replaced his dirty tunic. In a word he was…handsome.

"Oh…" Hermione gasped, hypnotized by the young man's green eyes. "Um…Hello."

Sam thumped their new companion on the chest and exclaimed. "Gorgeous day for the start of an adventure, eh Winchester?"

"Yeah..." Dean cocked an eyebrow and felt within his chest pocket, ensuring that his wallet was still there.

Sam laughed. "Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…Jerk."

"Oh, that reminds me…no hard feelings about the…" The brown haired man punched the air, demonstrating his previous act of slugging Sam. Then caught what the male had called him and smirked at him slightly relaxed. "Bitch"

The blonde boy waved a dismissive hand and replied, "Oh,no, happens all the time."

"Mr. Winchester…" Hermione began uncertainly. "Can you look me in the eye and guarentee that this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, Im warning you-"

"Your warning me sweetheart?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that City. And when we got there, all we found…was sand and blood."

The brown haired woman gazed at him thoughtfully as he leaned down, grabbed her bags and began hauling them to the ferry.

Once he was out of earshot, Sam muttered, "Yes…you were right…filthy, rude, complete scoundrel…nothing to like there at all…Jerk."

The brown-eyed beauty looked over her shoulder and was about to say something when another familiar face appeared.

"Bright morning to all lovelies," Crowley greeted, dragging his own luggage behind him.

Hermione groaned saying, "oh, no…what are you doing here?"

"I am here to protect my investment thank you very much love."

The ferry cruised over the evening Nile water, fuly visible beneath the bright, silvery moon. This made it all the more easy…for the Maji to follow close behind on their soundless watercraft.

Aboard the ferry, a rambunctious group of treasure hunters were having a blast playing poker and drinking.

"Quit sleeping and cut the deck, Crabbe." Exclaimed Draco, a man with short white blonde hair.

Vincent Crabbe, a heavy set male who loved to eat sweets and follow around the blonde like a puppy, with short brown hair that looked buzzed, replied. "Cutting the deck, right sorry Drake."

Dean stepped out of a ship cabin and Sam called out to him, "Hey, Winchester! Sit down we could use another player."

The brown haired man shook his head, "I only gamble with my life never my money."

"Never?" inquired Goyle, a pale skinned burly, shaggy brown haired man. "What if I was to bet you five-hundred dollars we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"We sure are."

"And who says we are?" Dean asked, squinting his green eyes suspiciously.

All the guys pointed at Sam. "He does."

Quivering under the soldiers unwavering glare, the dirty blonde man chuckled nervously and said, "H-How about it?"

"Is it a bet?" Goyle grinned.

Being partial to a little competition, Dean gave a smirk and replaced, "All right, your on."

"And what makes you so confident" said a feminine voice, belonging to a red haired woman named Charlie Bradbury.

"What makes you?" Dean shot back knowing all too well that this woman had to be the brains in charge of Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.

Draco grinned and announced, "we've got a man who's actually been there."

Not one to be outdone, Sam began. "Oh, what a coincidence because Winchester-"

Said guide threw his thick, leather bag over his shoulder. Purposefully hitting Sam in the process.

Catching the hint, the Granger sibling stammered out. "Is it-is it my play? I thought…"

"Gentlemen," Dean smirked placing a hand on the dirty blonde man's shoulder, "we've got a wager." He then painfully squeezed his loudmouth companion's shoulder and growled, "Goodnight, Sammy."

"G-Goodnight and its Sam!." Sam grimaced.

At the more peaceful side of the ship, Hermione was sitting in a cushy chair, completely absorbed in a book and enjoying the night air. She yelped in fright when a bag was suddenly thrown on the table in front of her.

"Sorry sweetheart," Dean lamented. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione smirked and replied, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. Winchester, is your lack of manners."

Dean studied her for a moment before cocking an eyebrow and murmuring, "still angry about that kiss, huh sweetheart?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she searched her brain for a comeback, "well if you call THAT a kiss."

The brown haired man smirked and rolled open his leather bag, revealing countless guns, knives, and ammunition.

"Umm…" Hermioine began, gulping at the plethora of weapons, "Did I miss something? Are we…are we going into battle?"

"Lady, there's something out there," Dean replied cryptically, loading one of his pistols. "Something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well…I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure." She began absentmindedly playing with a hook-like device in the weapon satchel.

"In a word…an evil son of a bitch. Some people believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Oh, I don't believe in fairy tales and hocus pocus, Mr. Winchester," Hermione replied as Dean reached over and took the hook away from her. "…but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried down their. The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantaions of the old kingdom. Its what first interested me as a child. Its why I came here-sort of a lifes pursuit."

The adventurer chuckled. "And the fact that they say its made of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right?"

"You know your history." The young woman beamed.

"I know my treasure."

Hermione smiled for a moment, then bit her lip in contemplation. "By the way…why did you kiss me?"

Dean chuckled, saying, "Sweetheart, I was about to be hanged by the neck. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Appalled, the young woman scowled and slammed her book shut, storming back to her cabin.

"What?" Dean blinked, genuinely clueless. "What did I say?"

His attention was then caught by a yelp coming from the corner of the deck. The soldier glanced at the wall…and glimpsed a shadow he knew all too well. Dean crept up…and seized Naomi by the collar, slamming her against the wall.

"My good friend, you're alive thank goodness!" Naomi squeaked nervously, "I was so very worried."

Dean smirked. "Well if it aint my little buddy Naomi. I think I'll kill you."

He pulled out his pistol as the dark haired woman cried, "Think of my children!"

"You don't have any children bitch!"

"Someday I might."

"Shut up!" the green-eyed man hissed, "So you're the one leading those idiots. I might have known so what's the scam? You take them out into the middle of the desert and then you leave them to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no." Naomi replied truthfully. "Those idiots are smart. They pay me only half now and half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Dean finally released his former partner.

Naomi straightened her shirt and muttered, "you've never believed in Hamunaptra, Winchester. Why are you going back?"

The two turned when they heard a camel grunting in the stable section of the ferry. Hermione stood by the creature, cooing and gently stroking its head.

"You see that girl?" Dean pointed to her. "She saved my neck."

"You always did have more brawn then brains and only thought with what was in your pants Winchester." The ex-soldier smirked she laughed scornfully and the brown-haired man joined her. Clapping her on the shoulder and leading her away from the wall, until…"Goodbye, Naomi," he threw her over the side of the ship.

Dean went back to preparing his fire arms…and froze when he noticed a trail of wet footprints leading back to the cabins. Naomi was still coughing and sputtering in the ocean, so who…?

Dressed in a spaghetti strap nightgown, Hermione wandered around her bedroom, reading a book to herself as she went…though she found she was having trouble concentrating.

"George Bembridge…in eighteen-sixty…hmmm…in 1865was…was…"

Finally, the pinkette threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed. "Oh, for bloody heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't THAT good of a kiss anyway!"

She would never admit that it actually was. The young women went to the dresser and began running a brush through her thick brown hair. Hermione sighed as a book fell on the floor and reached down to pick it up…but when she got to her feet again. She shrieked in horror…for their was a man clad in black, standing in her room.

He seized her by the throat and held a hooked knife to her face, growling, "Where is the map?"

Terrified, the brown haired woman nodded her head in the parchments direction, "Its th…there…"

"And the key?"

Her heart lurched with fright and confusion as she stuttered, The k-key? W-what key?"

"Hermione!" Dean burst through the door, pointing twin pistols, at the intruder who held the girl against him as a shield.

The cabin window opened and the soldier quickly shot at the man behind it, before knocking over a lantern and setting the rooms couch on fire. Getting the idea, Hermione grabbed a candle off her dresser and drove it into her attackers face, making him scream and let her go. Shielding the brown haired woman from harm, Dean stood between her and the window shooting at the enemies before racing out the door.

"The map! I forgot the map!" Hermione shrieked and tried to re-enter the room.

Her guide, however, grabbed her arm and said, "Relax. Im the map. Its all in my head."

"Oh, THAT'S comforting…"

"HERMIONE!" Sam raced to her bedroom, knocking the already burned Maji into the burning couch. He then grabbed the metal object he stole from Dean and took off down the ship.

People began screaming and grabbing the animals from the stables, leaping off the ferry as the Maji began to torch it.

Racing out of the cabin section Dean tossed Hermione his weapon bag around hid behind a wall so that he could snipe at the mysterious enemies. He fired off a few shots, then hid behind his barricade again reloading the pistols. Bullets began shooting through the wall, growing nearer to the two people behind it until…Hermione pulled Dean aside just as a bullet came through right where his head had been. The adventurer paled and stared at the girl who'd just saved his life for the second time, then resumed firing.

When the Maji in the area had mostly been defeated, Dean looked at Hermione and asked "can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim. If the occasion calls for it you prat."

"Trust me," Dean said as he picked the brown-haired woman up bridal-style. "It calls for it." He then unceremoniously threw her off the boat…before being attacked.

The ebony clad man tried to strangle the green-eyed warrior, but Dean head-butted him and threw him into a blazing room.

"Moose! Moose!" Crowley came running to him "What are we going to do?"

Taking great amusement in the man's stupidity, Dean replied, "Wait here! I'll get help!" before leaping off the burning ferry.

The warden blinked then groaned and mimicked his former prisoner's actions.

Sam finally managed to scramble onto the deck…then stared in perplexity at the sight before him. Goyle, Draco, and Crabbe were laughing and having a great time, shooting at the enemy as if it were a game.

"Damn morons…" The dirty blonde muttered, then yelped as a Maji leaped at him. Goyle laughed and shot him down while Naruto sweat dropped, saying. "Good show guys! And did I panic? I think not!"

Just then, flames leaped out at the Granger brother and he screamed in terror, plummeting into the ocean with the others.

Exhausted, the passengers of the burning ferry trudged out of the Nile, dragging horses, camels, and soaked luggage with them.

"This is a messed up country." Draco muttered while Crabbe wrung out his shirtl.

"We've lost everything!" Hermione exclaimed, tripping in her drenched nightdress. "All the tools, All the equipment…all my clothes."

"Hey Winchester!" Naomi called, grinning scornfully. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

Dean smirked and turned around. "Hey Naomi! It looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river!"

The dark-haired woman blinked…then kicked the water in frustration when she realized her adversary was right.

Fortunately, everyone had survived the ship attack…now they just had to make it to Hamunaptra.

 **A/N: Well there was Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival at Hamunaptra

Having no luggage or form of transportation, the group of adventures was inclined to visit a caravan on their way to Hamunaptra. It was a small temporary village, but nonetheless bustling people of all ages and each traveler quickly got separated from the other. Crowley, the ever scheming man that he is, was being chased out of a tent by a group of angry women all shouting in Arabic, while Sam haggled with a seller of camels.

"I only want four! Four!" he shouted, "I only want four, not a whole fucking heard!"

The seller, however, insisted that it was either all or none.

"Dean, can you believe this guy?" the sandy blonde growled ever so slightly.

Irritated, Dean put his hands on his hips and snapped. "Just pay the man, Bitch!"

"Oh for fucks sake..jerk!"

Sam grudgingly pulled out a handful of bills, muttering, "can't believe the price of these fleabags…"

Taking two of the camels' reigns, the dark haired guide smirked and replied, "You probably could have gotten them for free. All you had to do was give him to your sister."

"Yeah…tempting isnt it?"

Just then, Hermione appeared among a group of cooing women and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. She was dressed in a black dress with gauzy dark sleeves and a front decorated with silver sequins. A light ebony veil encrusted with silver beads rested a top her frizzy brown hair and just above her nose, making her brown eyes sparkled in the desert sun.

Taking in the young woman's beauty, Dean thought back to her brother's last comment about her being "tempting" and if he had to say so himself she looked damn good while he murmured, "awfully…"

After the supplies had been sufficiently replaced, the travelers set off into the desert with their "herd" of dromedaries.

"Never did like camels," Sam complained. "They smell, they bite, they spit…fucking gross"

On cue, Crowley spat grossily into the sand.

"Oh, I think they are adorable!" Hermione exclaimed, scratching her camels head affectionately.

She glanced back at the warden, laughing as he began to sing in Arabic.

They rode for many arduous, heat-exhausting miles and kept going, even when the sin had completely set. Dozing off, Hermione's body began to lean over until her head was resting on the shoulder of her nearest companion-Dean. He smiled and gently steadied the Brown haired woman into an upright position so she would not fall off her camel. Shushing his own creature as it began to grunt noisily.

Crowley had also fallen asleep and was snoring obnoxiously, so Sam thinking it would be hilarious hit him in the chest with his riding whip, waking him up instantly.

Dean stared at them in amusement, then gasped when horse whines sounded in the distance. He turned to see…the Maji watched him from a distant sand dune.

"This one is strong the damn idjit." Bobby murmured, as the small caravan proceeded.

At dawn, the next morning, Dean and the others soon met up with Naomi and her group.

"Hello, my friend," the red headed woman greeted, flashing a smile. Both teams line up in a neat row, watching, waiting for…something to happen on the desert horizon.

"What in the name of merlin are we doing?" Draco demanded to know.

"Patience, my good, blonde friend patience," was Naomi's answer.

Draco continued, "Remember our bet Winchester. First one to the city gets five hundred bucks."

Glancing to their guide, Goyle added, "one hundred of those bucks is yours if you help us win that bet,"

"Oh, my pleasure." Naomi then turned to her ex-partner and snickered, "Hey Winchester…nice camel."

The brown-haired soldier simply smirked and rubbed his dromedary's head. He then straightened up and muttered to his party. "Get ready for it."

"For what?" Hermione cocked her head.

"We're about to be shown the way."

All eyes were fixed on the desert as the sun slowly rose, painting the sky blood red…and as it the desert itself were merely an illusion, the blurry image of an ancient city materialized in the sand.

"Will you look at that…" Draco breathed.

"Whoa…" Goyle gasped, "Can you believe it?"

Crabbe smiled. "Hamunaptra."

Dean, however, seemed slightly apprehensive, as well as looked bored, saying, "Here we go again…"

Finally, when the necropolis was clearly visible all riders let out a collective, 'hyah!" and the race to Hamunaptra began. Dean rode up beside Naomi's horse, urging his grunting camel onward. Not to be outdone, the red-haired woman grinned nastily and began hitting her rival with her riding whip.

"OW!" the soldier yelped, shielding his head from the blows with a stinging arm. Fed up, Dean grabbed the woman's collar and said, "So long Naomi you bitch." Before throwing her off her horse and onto the ground.

"It serves you right!" Hermione grinned at the nearly trampled woman. She urged her camel onward, catching up with Dean, and eventually passing him all together as her ride suddenly gained a burst of speed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sam punched the air in triumph. "Go, Herms. Go!"

And with that, the small group of heroes on their spitting, smelly camels, utran the group of scoundrels with their majestic horses.

The two groups set up camp at the ruins and each person began tackling their own tasks. Unfortunately, the "gamblers" had a team of Arabic workers with them doing all the hard labor such as moving stones and digging through the sand.

Noticing that the opposing team was off in their own faraway corner of the City, Draco glanced at Ginny and asked, "Do they know something we don't?"

The scholar smirked and replied, "They are lead by a librarian. What do they know?"

Climbing around an obstacle of stones, Hermione pointed to a nearby looming monument and explained, "That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge Scholars that's where we will find the secret compartment containing the book of Amun-Ra"

The Brunette glanced at her brother fiddling with an ancient Egyptian form of lighting and sighed, "Sammy, your meant to CATCH the sun with that."

Dean approached her with a curious expression, "So…what are all these old mirrors for?"

"Ancient mirrors. Its an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

Dean nodded and shifted about in a nervous, awkward manner. He finally held out a leather satchel and stammered, "Uh…h-here this is for…uh…you."

The brown-eyed beauty studied the gift with a perplexed expression as the soldier continued," Go ahead. It's a gift from out gambling brethren…I t-thought you might like it-you might NEED it when your uh…yeah." He started to walk away and was met by Crowley who was watching his nervous antics curiously, "What are you looking at shit for brains?"

The warden threw his hands up in defense.

Hermione watched her green-eyed companion for a moment before finally unfurling the gift he had given her. He face lit up in delight when she beheld on amazing assortment of professional archeological digging tools.

Dean had just enough time to glimpse the girl's smile, before beaming himself and swinging by a rope down into the tomb.

"We're standing in a room that no one's entered in over three thousand years!" Hermione gasped once they were all inside the underground temple.

Sam wretched, "What is that god-awful smell? Damn it smells like something died" His question was answered when he noticed Crowley standing beside him.

The brown-eyed young woman shifted one of the mirrors in the room, "and then there was light," she announced as the light reflected off each of the mirrors, illuminating the entire room.

"Hey…that is a neat trick. Fucking sweet" Dean grinned.

Suddenly Hermione gasped, saying, "Oh my God…it's a sah-net jer…"

"Huh? The fuck is that?"

"A preparation room for entering the afterlife."

"The mummies Dude," Sam smiled, "this is where they made the mummies."

The group made their way down the hall and froze when they heard loud skittering through the walls.

"What the-"

"What was that?" the sandy blonde haired man looked around suspiciously.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like…. bugs…."

"I HATE BUGS!" Crowley yelled.

They continued through the narrow chambers of the mausoleum until they finally came upon what they were looking for-the legs of Anubis.

"The secret compartment should be here..." Hermione murmured thoughtfully.

Unfortunately, her investigation was cut short by curious sounds coming from around the corner. Dean handed the brunette the torch and pressed her against the wall. He began inching towards the corner, slowly preparing his pistol until…about twenty guns clicked and pointed at each other as Naomi's team ran into Dean's.

"Bloody fucking hell…" Draco groaned. "You scared the bejesus out of us, Winchester."

"Likewise douche."

"Hey…" Crabbe began sleepily and thoughtfully, eyeing the satchel in Hermione's grasp, "Wench, that's my tool kit!"

"I don't think so," the brown-haired adventurer growled, holding his gun on the dark-haired man.

"H-have a nice day gentlemen." Hermione stuttered, trying to prevent a shoot out. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Push off cockroach!" Ginny snapped. "This is our dig site!"

"We got here first."

Once again, guns were held up.

"This is OUR statue bub," Goyle claimed.

Dean's green-eyes narrowed, "I don't see your name written on it, you son of a bitch."

Always one to accentuate her rival's disadvantage, Naomi pointed out. "Yes, well…there's only FOUR of you and FIFTEEN of me. Your odds are not so great, Winchester."

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, me too bastards!" cried Sam and Dean looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin. Lets be nice, children," Hermione exclaimed, stepping between the quarrelling parties. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She looked at her guide, placing a delicate hand on his bicep to calm him. "There are OTHER places to dig."

After finding another dig site, the boys set to work with pick axes while Hermione read instructions. "According to the hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come out right between its legs."

Sam huffed, "when those darn jerks go to sleep we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under their noses."

Swapping tools with Sam, Dean inquired, "are you SURE we can find this secret compartment?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh, yes, If those idiots haven't already beaten us to it."

It was then that the brunette's sibling noticed that one person was missing from their group. "Where'd our smelly little dude go?"

The aforementioned "smelly dude" was currently skulking around one of the ancient corridors, searching for treasure. Crowley gasped in surprise when he spied a carving of an Egyptian on the wall, encrusted with strange shiny navy objects. Using a knife to pry one from the wall, the warden examined it, murmuring, "blue gold…" before whooping in triumph.

In another area of the temple, the opposing team was attempting to force open an ancient chamber.

"Yeah!" Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Lets get us some treasure!"

"Careful you bloody idiot!" Ginny warned before the over-zealous man could strike the stone wall. "John was no fool. I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmm?"

Behind them, the desert workers, none of whom spoke English, were all conversing anxiously among themselves.

Crabbe nodded in agreement. "Oh I think we should listen to Ms. Ginny, Draco. I feel that not all is as it seems in this chamber."

Draco shrugged and replied, "yeah, sure, let THEM open it."

The red haired scholar spoke some words in Arabic and motioned the men over. They began prying at the chamber, grunting with efforts as they drove their metal tools into the stone. Finally, the covering fo the compartment fell away…and the diggers were sprayed with acid from the hidden trap. Crabbe, Draco, Goyle, and Naomi all yelled in horror as the poor men screamed in agony from their horrible chemical burns.

Back at the mummification chamber, the trio of adventurers was currently conversing about mummification.

"So let me get this straight," Dean began. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars…? Son of a bitch"

Hermione nodded. 'They'd take out your heart as well. Do you know how they took out your brains?"

"I don't think we need to know this…damn gross if you ask me" muttered Sam, who was currently hitting the various rocks in the chamber with a metal pole, as if they were golf balls.

Ignoring her brother's lack of enthusiasm, the brunette continued. "They'd take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about and rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt like fucking hell," Dean winced.

"Its called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

The soldier shuddered "If I don't make it out of here, DO NOT put me down for mummification you hear me."

"Likewise." Sam smirked, hitting another rock.

The rock hit off the ceiling and sent part of the roof crashing down along with a strange stone casing.

"Oh my God…" Hermione breathed. "It's a…it's a sarcophagus…buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or…" she met Dean's perplexed gaze. "Or he…did something very naughty…"

They began brushing the sand off the front of the casket, trying to reveal the hieroglyphics.

"So, who is this guy?" Sam asked.

"He that shall not be named." Hermione read.

Dean blew on a sunken in section of the stone, pushing away the sand revealing a round, jagged indention.

"It looks like some sort of lock."

The Sandy haired adventurer's forehead wrinkled with contemplation as he murmured, "well…whoever's in there sure wasn't getting out…damn"

"Yeah, no kidding, shit" Dean agreed. "It'd take a month to crack this thing open without a key."

"A key…" the brown-eyed beauty's eyes lit up with realization. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who?"

"That strange man on the ferry! The one who attacked me. He said he was looking for a key."

Hermione rummaged through her bag and pulled out the artifact Sam had previously stolen from Dean.

She placed it into the indentation and it fit perfectly into the shape. Grinning in triumph, the young woman was about to turn it when they heard screaming.

Crowley, rushed into the room, howling in agony, and it appeared that his skin was LITERALLY…crawling. The warden's torment didn't last long, however, as he slammed his head into the stone wall, killing him instantly.

Later that night, the now trio of travelers sat around a campfire, speaking of the late warden.

"What killed him?" Hermione asked.

"Did you ever see him eat? Dude was a damn slob" Sam grimaced.

Just then Dean came walking back to the fire saying, "seems that our greedy friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh…melted."

"WHAT?"

"HOW?"

"Salt acid, pressurized salt acid…some kind of ancient booby trap."

Sam shivered. "Maybe this place really is cursed…Jesus man"

As if to confirm his suspicions, the desert wind howled ominously.

"Oh, for bloody petes sake, you two!" Hermione chuckled.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You don't believe in curses?"

"No I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, its real. THAT'S what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared." The soldier replied, clicking his rifle.

Eager for a chance to snoop, Sam grabbed Crowley's bag and announced, "lets see what our friend the warden believed in."

He stuck his hand in the satchel, rummaging about until…"OWW!" he yelled in pain and ripped his hand back.

Hermione screamed. "My God what is it?"

"Uhh…broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" the sandy blonde grinned and popped the top off the wine. "He may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste."

Dean chuckled…then his green-eyes narrowed when he heard horses off in the distance. Worried, the soldier stood up and handed his rifle to Hermione, saying, "take this. Stay here." Before striding off.

The girl blinked then scrambled to her feet. "No, wait, wait! Wait for me, wait!"

"Mione!" Sam groaned, chasing after his little sister. "Didn't the man JUST say stay here? Hermione!"

Unfortunately, "stay there" would have done them no good…as the Maji were rampaging through the camp.

 **A/N: well there is Chapter 3. Sorry that Dean is a little out of character in this but I tried to make him act like he normally does. Ok on with Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucifer awakens

The ebony clad men stormed through the camp on horseback, whooping and swinging their torches around.

Not one to partake in violence, Ginny leaped out of bed and rushed to one of the other tents, shouting, "Draco! Wake up!"

Disoriented, Draco scrambled out of bed and gasped in shock at the Maji as they began firing their rifles and throwing torches into tents. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco snatched up their pistols and began openly firing at the enemy while Dean took a more subtle approach by hiding behind a wall and sniping at the Maji.

Hermione raced around awkwardly carrying Dean's shotgun and looking for a target, when one appeared, howling and brandishing a gleaming scabbard, she screamed and fired off a shot, luckily hitting her mark.

Sam was hiding behind a short wall, casually drinking his stolen wine as he waited for a challenger. He fired off a few shots just as Naomi came up. The red-haired woman grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it, making the mistake of turning around before she swallowed. There was a Maji rushing towards the duo so Naomi spat the liquor right in Sam's face before taking off.

Sam, suprised looked at the Maji member and thought of aiming his gun at him but decided to run frantically, the angry enemies of the desert right on his tail.

"Winchester!" he shouted upon seeing the soldier, "help!"

From his perch on the fallen pillar, Dean tackled the leader of the Maji, Bobby right off his horse and the two rolled around on the ground. The green-eyed adventurer fired a shot but Bobby expertly blocked it with his sword, though the impact knocked the blade out of his grasp.

With his opponent weaponless, Dean took the chance to gun down a few more enemies before turning back to their leader unfortunately; Bobby had recovered his scabbard and used it to knock the gun from the soldier's hands. Dean rolled over to the campfire and pulled out a piece of dynamite, sticking the fuse into the flames before holding it threateningly in Bobby's direction.

The leader froze, then called out to his men, "Enough! You damn idjits! We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day."

He walked back over to his men, mounting another horse and riding back into the desert.

Dean tore the burning fuse off the explosive and turned his gaze to the fallen. Among them he saw…"Hermioine!" The soldier rushed to the girls side and was relieved to see that she was not wounded, but rather in shock. He took the gun from Hermione's hands and raised her head to look at him, saying, "are you alright?"

"Yes…I-Im fine," she stuttered, placing her gentle hands on his chest.

Dean helped the pinkette to her feet, holding her against him.

"You sure?" he murmured, concern tainting his gorgeous green eyes as he gently traced her delicate face with his fingers.

Grinning triumphantly among his comrades, Goyle exclaimed. "That proves it! John's fortunes gotta be under this sand. That's why they're protecting it!"

Still holding Hermione, Dean shook his head, "no, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold."

Crabbe approached the soldier, his face half covered in cream due to his shave being interrupted by the Maji.

"Bloody hell…you know maybe just at night we could uh, combine forces hmm?"

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Sam snored peacefully while his two comrades practiced their fighting skills-Hermione, being a little goofy as her brother had finally convinced her to try his wine.

"Ok, tough stuff," the soldier grinned, "try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it up…and then hit it right here like you mean it!"

The Brunette nodded eagerly and hauled back. "I…mean it…eek!"

The girl drove her fist into her companions open hand, tripping and spinning around in the process.

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, gently setting her down and saying, "time for another drink."

The brown-eyed beauty laughed groggily and muttered, "unlike my brother, sir. I know when to say no…" In spite of this statement, the girl grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"Uh-huh…" Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement, "…and unlike your brother, miss, YOU I just don't get."

"Ah…I know. You're wondering…what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?" Hermione jumbled up the words, smiling drunkenly.

Dean tried not to laugh. "Yeah…SOMETHING like that…"

"Egypt is in my blood." She reached into her dress and pulled out a locket, "you see, my…my father was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt very much…so he married my mother who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself."

"Hmm," the dark-haired man thought for a moment. "I get your father and I get your mother…and uh…" he glanced at the slumbering Sam. "I get HIM, but…what are you doing here?"

Hermione groaned in frustration and exclaimed, "look, I-I may not be an explorer…" she stood up suddenly and Dean placed a hand in the small of her back to keep her from falling over. "…or-or an adventurer, or a treasure seeker, or a gun fighter, Mr. Winchester…but I am PROUD of what I am!"

"And…what is that?"

The brunette grinned confidently and announced. "I…am a librarian."

The corners of the young soldiers mouth curled up slightly as the woman stood on her knees.

"I…am going to kiss you…Mr. Winchester," She whispered.

Though he knew she was drunk, Dean's heart skipped a beat excitedly at the idea as his eyes wandered to her full pink lips.

"Call me…Dean." He murmured leaning closer.

The brunette smiled, her green eyes sparkling "…Dean."

Hermione leaned closer and closer…until she finally passed out. Her head falling in the soldier's lap.

Amused, and more than a little disappointed Dean kissed the air where he head had been before carrying her to bed.

The next morning, Naomi's team set back to work on their chamber. With the acid trap disarmed, the remaining workers were able to uncover an ancient box buried in the wall. Intrigued, Ginny knelt down and blew the dust off the top to reveal the hieroglyphics.

"There is a curse upon this chest," she announced.

Dean smirked, "curse my ass! Who cares?"

"Have a care, Draco." Ginny snapped. "In this hallowed ground that which is set forth in Ancient times is as strong as it is today."

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "What's it say?"

The scholar read the ancient writing once in Ancient Egyptian, then in English.

"Death…will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest."

At the last word , wind began to blow violently through the chamber, scaring the desert workers into running off.

"We should not be here…" Naomi muttered nervously "This is not good."

Ginny continued, "it says, 'there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate there organs and fluids…and in so doing he will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth."

"Well we didn't come all this way for nothing!" Draco snapped.

Naomi, however, stepped backwards, read plain on her features. "It's the curse…it's the curse…it's the curse!" she ran down the hall, screaming. "Beware of the curse! Beware!"

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Stupid superstitious bitch…"

Then the fates of the four men were sealed when Draco and Crabbe pulled the top off.

Back in their wing of the dig site, the trio was getting ready to open the sarcophagus.

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Hermione squealed.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You dream about dead guys?"

The brunette ignored him and pointed at the lower section of the casket." Look all his sacred spells have been chisled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but the next."

The green-eyed guide muttered "tough break."

"Yeah, im all tears." Sam muttered, grunting as he turned the key in the lock. "Now lets see whose inside shall we?"

The boys pulled on the cover of the sarcophagus until it fell away-and a strangely gooey mummy practically fell out.

All three screamed and Hermione hissed. "Oh my God, I HATE it when these things do that!"

Dean grimaced, saying, "Is he…supposed to look like that?"

"No…I've never seen a mummy look like that before," the brunette replied with perplexity. "He's still…still…"

"Juicy." Both men completed.

"Yes…he must be more than three thousand years old and, well, it looks as if hes still…decomposing."

"Hey…" Dean muttered studying the inside of the coffin cover. "What do you make of this?"

There were strange scratch marks inside.

Hermione gasped. "These marks were made with…fingernails. This man was buried alive…and it looks like he left a message." She turned her head to read the crudely drawn hieroglyphics. "Death…is only the beginning…"

They all stared at the corpse, wondering what the man could have possibly done to deserve such a terrible fate.

In the cursed chamber, Ginny was unwrapping a cloth-bound object in the chest. When the cloth fell away, she gasped in shock. "Oh my God…it DOES exist…the Book of the Dead."

"A book?" Goyle scowled. "Who cares about a book? Where's the treasure?"

The red haired professor lifted the ebony book into her arms, cradling it as if it were an infant. "This, gentlemen…this IS the treasure."

Draco made a disgusted face and kicked the chest growling. "I wouldn't trade you for a brass-"

The front of the chest fell open to reveal several elegant, gold encrusted jars.

"Look at that!" Crabbe exclaimed, grinning both tiredly and greedily.

"There is your treasure gentlemen.' Ginny smiled.

That evening, Hermioine emerged from the tomb, heading over to the campfire where the boys were seated. She passed Ginny, who was attempting to open the black book. Upon noticing the familiar indented shape on its cover, the pinkette murmured, "I believe you need a key to open that." Before rejoining the others.

"Say Winchester." Draco taunted, waving his golden jar about. "What do you think these babies will fetch back home?"

Crabbe added, "We heard you guys found yourselves a nice, juicy mummy. Congratulations."

"If you dry that fellow out you might be able to sell him for firewood," Goyle chuckled.

The dark-haired guide gave a mock laugh right as Hermione came up.

"Look what I found," she announced.

Dean looked at Naomi sitting next to him and muttered, "your in her seat."

The red headed woman showed no intention of moving so the soldier hissed, "Now!"

Wisely, Naomi took off as Sakura sat down in her place, presenting her finding.

"Scarab skeletons…flesh eaters. I found them in our friends coffin. They say these things can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

Fingering the petrified insects, Dean murmured. "so somebody threw these in with our guy and they ate him alive?"

"Very slowly."

Sam grimaced, "he certainly wasn't a popular guy when they planted him."

Dean grinned and teased, "well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter. Sounds like someone I could get along with."

Hermione smacked his arm and giggled and replied, "Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom Dai, the worst of the Egyptian curses…one reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers. In my research, I've never heard of this ritual actually being performed."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes, well…they never used it because they feared it so much. It's written that if the victim of the Hom Dai, should ever arise…he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

Once everyone had gone to bed, Hermione snuck over to Ginny who was snoring peacefully, and gently pried the black book from her grasp. She went over to the fire and gently set it down, then went to get the key.

Without opening his eyes Dean teasingly muttered, "That's called stealing, you know."

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing." The brunette replied, fingering the ridges on the key to make it open.

The soldier slid over to her and said, "I thought that the Book of Amun-Ra was made of gold."

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra…this is something else. I think this maybe the Book of the Dead."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

Hermione turned the key. "It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

She opened the ebony metal covering and the desert wind shrieked in response.

"That happens a lot around here." Dean sweat dropped. "So what's it say?"

The brunette ran her fingers over the hieroglyphics. "Amun-Ra…Amun-Dei…it speaks of the night and of the day." She continued her reading in ancient Egyptian…until Ginny sat up.

"NO!" She screamed. "YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Everyone who had been sleeping awoke to a deep buzzing sound. They stared off into the distance…and beheld a swarm of hundreds…no, millions of locusts.

Dean grabbed Hermione's hand and took off with Sam right beside him. "C'mon, go, go!"

The insects soared into the camp, covering everyone and everything from head to toe in locusts. Ginny closed her eyes and muttered, "what…have we done?"

Meanwhile, Dean, Sam, Hermione and the others were running into the temple…to a much worse plague…for the mummy had awakened…and was searching for his first victim.

 **A/N: Ok that's the end of Chapter 4! Hope you all are enjoying this story. Please read and review. Now on to Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prince Lucifer

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ran frantically through the halls of the temple, desperate to evade the marauding insects outside.

"Where in the name of hell did they come from?" Draco demanded to know.

"Im not waiting to find out!" Goyle shot back.

Being the crafty one of the group, Naomi thought to herself that if the curse was after them, it would certainly halt in its pursuit…if one of their group were to fall. She was not about to surrender her own life; so instead, she decided to sacrifice one of their comrades.

Muttering a quick, "its nothing personal." Under her breath, the woman pulled the rifle off her back and banged the butt of it against the rocky ceiling. Just as Naomi thought, the small boulders began to crumble from the roof, and Crabbe, being in the back of the group, was knocked unconscious and abandoned.

After the others had been gone for several minutes, Crabbe awoke and wandered about groggily. He had a pounding migraine, thus making it difficult to see. The dark haired man felt along the wall, hoping to help find where his comrades had gone, but felling only cobwebs. Suddenly, a low growl sounded from the end of the tunnel.

"Who's there?" Crabbe panted nervously, pulling out his gun and cursing him temporary blindness.

He heard the growl again and turned around to see a blurry shape of what looked like a man. "…Draco…?"

The being remained quiet and yet another snarl came from behind the cloud watcher. He whipped back around and saw only the distorted corridor, then turned back to see…nothing. The figure was gone. Then…Crabbe's heart stopped…when he felt someone…something…standing directly behind him. He turned around…and screamed.

In another part of the ruins, Dean led Hermione and Sam through the ancient corridors, using a torch as their source of light. Suddenly, the entire chamber shook violently and Hermione cried out, clinging to her brother. The trio watched in horror as the sand in front of them rose up into a mound…then exploded with millions of flesh-eating insects.

"Scarabs!" the brunette shrieked and the group took off down the tunnel, relentlessly pursued by the ravenous bugs.

Dean threw his torch in the midst of the horrid creatures, then began shooting at them with his shotgun. Their path led to a room, which consisted of a large stone road surrounded by a black abyss. The two boys leaped onto a platform in the middle of the chasm while Hermione pressed up against an indention in the wall. She felt the gap…then screamed when it suddenly opened dropping her into another room and closing the trap door behind her.

When the insects passed Dean and Sam let out collective sighs of relief… that was immediately replaced by panic when they realized someone, was missing.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione yelped when she found herself in a room lit by a few bands of silvery moonlight. At first, the brunette thought she was alone…but a soft moaning in the room told her otherwise. She turned to see…

"Oh, Mr. Crabbe! Thank goodness! I was just starting to get scared that I'd lost everyone, and-"

He turned around and the girl screamed in horror at the gruesome sight…for Vincent Crabbe…had no eyes…and no tongue it seemed. He fell to the ground moaning in agony, and Hermione whipped around to see…the mummy.

She screamed and backed against a wall while the creature slowly moved towards her, studying her intently, with his newly acquired stolen tongue, he murmured.

"…Lavander…?"

Back in the stone bridge chamber, Dean frantically drove the butt of his shotgun into the wall that had swallowed Hermione.

He swore and spat. "It's a trap door! There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace."

Suddenly, Draco, followed by Naomi, Goyle and a few diggers, came running down the path, shouting, "Run, you morons, Run!"

Dean and Sam didn't need to be told twice as another wave of scarabs came flooding into the room, stopping only to devour one of the fallen diggers.

Hermione pressed as hard as she could against the wall, hoping that she would trigger another trap door and escape from the beast that stood before her.

The mummy stretched out his grisly hand and murmured in ancient Egyptian. "Come with me, my princess Lavender."

Just then Dean burst into the room and ran to Hermione's side, not even noticing the creature.

"There you are! Will you quite playing hide-and-seek?" he grabbed her arm. "Come on, lets get the fuck out of here!"

The girl continued to stare ahead, and the soldier turned to see…

"WHOA HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Sam, then came into the room, calling out to his sister. He, along with Draco and Goyle froze, in shock when they beheld the mummy standing before them.

None too pleased by the foolish men's interruption, the creature roared angrily. Dean roared right back, shot the beast with his rifle, then high tailed it out of there, his hand firmly grasping Hermione's arm.

"Did you see that?" Goyle cried as they fled.

Draco nodded. "It was walking! The freaking mummy was walking!"

The group made it outside…and was met by the Maji, pointing their guns and looking none too pleased. Ginny was among them, squeezing her eye shut in preparation for the end and ironically clutching the Book of the Dead as if it were her lifeline.

Bobby stepped forward and growled, "I told you to leave this place or die you damn idjits. You refused. Now…you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

"Relax. I got the bastard." Dean replied.

The Maji leader scowled. "No you fucking idjit! No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." He then stepped aside as two of his men dragged a moaning Vincent Crabbe forward and placed him before his comrades.

Horrified Draco wrapped an uncharacteristically gentle arm around the blind mute man's shoulders and supported his head with his forearm while Goyle knelt down as well.

Looking up with hatred in his gaze, Draco hissed. "You…what the bloody hell did you do to him?"

"We saved him you damn idjit!" Bobby snapped. "We saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly…before he finishes you all." He signaled to his men to retreat and he started on his way as well. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you you damn moron." Dean growled impatiently. "I got the bastard."

Bobby turned around and stared seriously at the young warrior. "Know this. This creature is the bringer of Death. He will never eat…He will never sleep…and he will NEVER stop."

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Naomi was still racing frantically around the temple, clutching a gun in one hand and a torch in the other. Wanting to keep an eye on a suspicious looking tunnel she began walking backwards and finally turned around to see the mummy. The red headed woman yelped and dropped her torch, stepping backwards as the creature advanced.

Always one to negotiate, Naomi began to dig through her plethora of religious pendants, trying to find out what language the dead being spoke. First she tried English.

"M-may the good Lord protect and watch over me as a Shepard w-watches over his f-flock."

The mummy cocked his head wondering what on earth this red headed woman was trying to do.

Naomi proceeded to try Arabic and Chinese…but to no avail. Finally when the woman had her back against the wall and the creature was reaching his gruesome fingers out to her, she pulled out a Star of David pendant and began speaking Hebrew.

The mummy recoiled his hand and responded, "The language of the slaves…I may have use for you. And the rewards…" he presented his new follower with a handful of golden trinkets"…will be great."

Naomi's eyes bugged greedily at the treasure, and she slowly met her new masters gaze, murmuring, "my prince…"

Satisfied, the creature held up a broken artifact and demanded, "where are the other sacred jars?"

The next morning, Dean, Hermione, Sam and the others all left Hamunaptra and moved to an Inn in Fort Brydan, Cairo. Another one of the plagues had begun to present itself in the form of Sable, rumbling clouds hovering above Egypt.

Holding several of Hermione's outfits, Dean stormed through the room, shooing a cat off the suitcase. "I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hocus pocus stuff," he said throwing the clothes in the suitcase.

Hermione moved the snowy-furred feline and replied, "h-having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking, talking corpse…" she took her clothes back out of the case. "…Does tend to convert one."

"Forget it," the soldier snapped, grabbing and packing more things. "We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone."

"Oh, no we are not!" She emptied the suitcase.

"Oh, yes we are!" he filled it back up.

Hermione huffed. "Oh, no we are not. We woke him up and we are going to stop him."

"We?" Dean shouted. "Where the fuck is this we coming from? WE didn't read that book! I told you not to play around with that thing! Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes…me, me, me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him." She put her books back into place.

"Yeah? How? You heard the man-no mortal weapons can kill this guy!"

"Well, we're just going to have to find some immortal ones."

The soldier muttered, "there goes that fucking 'We' again."

"Will you listen to me?" the girl shot back. "All we have to do-" she slammed the suitcase shut…right on Dean's fingers. "SON OF A BITCH!" He howled in pain as she continued. "Once this creature has been reborn his curse is going to spread until the entire earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? Is that MY problem?"

"It's EVERYONES problem!"

Dean kneaded his forehead. "Mione…I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back! I HAVE DONE THAT! End of job, end of story, contract terminated!"

Hermione stared at him, a mixture of anger and hurt in her chocolate brown eyes. "That's all I am to you? A contract?"

The dark-haired man felt a pang of guilt. He truly did care for the girl…but he wasn't about to go along with this insane fools errand. "Look…you can either tag along with me…or you can stay here and try to save the world! What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying!"

The adventurer stared at her for a moment, then stomped towards the door, saying, "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…FINE!" he slammed the door.

Hermione scowled…but couldn't help but feel a little sad that she just fought with Dean.

Needing a chance to cool down, Dean made his way to a local casbah, where he bumped into an old friend.

"…Castiel."

The black-haired, man followed him as he went to sit by Sam at the bar.

"You know, Winchester, ever since the end of the great war, there hasn't been-" he tripped drunkenly over a fountain in the room "-there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me."

"Yeah?" Dean took his seat by his dark blonde companion. "We all got our little problems today, Cas."

The pilot sighed forlornly, his blue eyes gazing off into the distance. "I just wish I could have chucked it with the others and gone down in flame and glory instead of sitting around here rotting of boredom and booze…" he took a drink and clapped both guys on the back saying, "well back to the airfield."

Once Cas was gone, Dean stared at his drink thoughtfully before saying, "tell me…has your sister always been-"

"Oh, yes," Sam replied, guessing the man's next words. "Always."

Draco approached the bar and grabbed a drink, wearily muttering, "we're all packed up, but the dang boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning."

"Tail set firmly between your legs, I see…" Sam smirked.

"You can talk…you don't have some sacred walking corpse after ya!"

Dean looked at Goyle and gently inquired, "so…uh, how's your friend?"

The brown haired man's jaw tensed. "…he had his eyes and tongue ripped out. How would you be?"

"I…so…peased oo mee you." Crabbe struggled to say, blindly holding out a hand to the black clad masked man. Naomi had just introduced to him as Prince Lucifer.

Naomi caught the brown haired man's arm saying, "Prince Lucifer does not like to be touched. A silly Eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Pease…orgif…me…" Crabbe recoiled accidentally knocking over a cup of tea in the process.

"Oh…oops," the woman put a falsely caring arm around the cloud watchers shoulders and murmured, "Mr. Crabbe…Prince Lucifer thanks you for your hospitality…and for your eyes…and for your tongue." The color drained from Crabbe's mauled face. "…But im afraid more is needed. Prince Lucifer must finish the job and consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought upon yourselves."

And with that, Lucifer removed his mask, preparing to assimilate his first victim.

At the tavern, the boys clinked their glasses together, took a drink…and immediately spat the liquid out, as did everyone else in the bar.

"Sweet bloody holy hell!" Draco gagged. "Tastes just like…"

"Blood…" Dean dropped his glass, staring in shock at the fountain, which now over flowed with crimson liquid.

Sam gaped in awe, quoting, "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red…and were as blood."

It was then that the dark-haired man's heart sank and he realized "…he's here."

Dean ran outside and was relieved to find Hermione walking and reading a book.

"Oh, Hermione!" he shouted, running up to her. "I'm glad your still here, 'cuz we've got problems."

The "problems" made themselves known when fiery hail began to fall from the sky, striking everyone who was not under the protective awning of the building. Towing Hermione up the stairs, the soldier turned just in time to see Naomi running away from him.

"Hey!" he grabbed the woman and held her against the wall, "Naomi you little sneaky bitch, where have you been?"

The interrogation was interrupted by a scream, followed by a loud roar coming from inside the hotel. Naomi took the chance to escape while Dean and Hermione ran to see what was happening.

Bursting into Crabbe's room, the brunette gasped in horror when she beheld…what was left of Vincent Crabbe.

Dean turned and pointed his gun at the being responsible…that was currently regenerating more of his decayed body by the mantle. Lucifer turned around, revealing that he now had a more developed face as well as muscles and the soldier muttered, "we are in SERIOUS trouble…"

He tried shooting at the creature, but the bullets had no effect. Sam, Draco and Goyle came in just in time to see Lucifer shoving Dean, sending him crashing into them.

The mummy then turned his attention to Hermione, who cringed in horror and backed herself against the wall.

"You saved me from the undead," he spoke in Egyptian, "I thank you."

Lucifer leaned in, intent on pressing his decayed lips against Hermione's live ones.

Dean sat up off the floor…hatred plain in his green eyes…and was surprised when Lucifer stopped at the sound of the brunette's cat meowing. He turned, took one look at the hissing feline…and screamed in genuine terror, disappearing into a cloud of sand.

Dean, who had been knocked over by the force of the indoor sandstorm, sat up once again and announced, "we are in VERY serious fucking trouble."

Hernione agreed with him, and she knew there was only one person alive who might have a clue as to how to kill this creature. Time to consult Minerva.

 **A/N: And there my friends is Chaper 5! Sorry about killing off Crabbe. Well please read and review. I am going to be writting the Second movie but I need help figuring out who will be Hermione and Dean's kid. So anyone that has an idea let me know. Please read and review!**


End file.
